


Falcon Haven

by SQFeatherNova2



Series: Mayor Regina and Artist Emma [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Minor Character Death, Robert Gold is Cora's husband not Henry Sr., Some Humor, hades is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQFeatherNova2/pseuds/SQFeatherNova2
Summary: A week after Rey's birth, Regina and her family, including Cora, Mal and Ingrid, get an unexpected visitor. Regina and Cora find out the truth behind a life-changing event when Regina was only a toddler.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Maleficent/Snow Queen | Ingrid | Sarah Fisher, Queen of Hearts | Cora/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Mayor Regina and Artist Emma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177496
Kudos: 13





	Falcon Haven

**Author's Note:**

> TW: house burning, intentional (i.e., arson).  
> TW: choking and self-defense killing.

Rey’s a week old now and Regina and Emma could not be happier. Lola was formally introduced two days after Rey was born and the three older women: Mal, Ingrid and Cora, were sure was comfortable after giving a blanket with Rey’s scent. Lola carried that blanket with her the two days before she was introduced to the baby. When Lola was introduced, the furball sniffed the blanket then the baby’s hand. Regina was holding the tiny human and Lola was confused at first.

To help with the confusion, Regina lifted the oversized shirt and offered her belly to Lola. “Go ahead, Lola. See if my belly moves when you lick or nudge it.” Lola nudged the belly and saw no movement she was used to and whined. As if to answer the whine, Rey kicked and Lola finally understood. She nudged a hand before sniffing the child and finally laying her head softly onto the baby’s belly. “You understand now, yes you do,” Emma said.

Now, a week after the birth, life seemed to settle into a routine. Emma would get Rey at night when they’d hear her on the baby monitor and Regina would get her in the morning. The young brunette mother almost called Emma and Sheriff Graham when the bassinet was empty. Her worries were gone when she saw Mal and her own Mom in the living room, on the floor on top of a Sherpa blanket with Rey in Mal’s arms. “I hate you two for scaring me shitless,” Regina told them.

Cora couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, come now. Your own father did the same to me once with you,” Cora admitted. “You never told me Papa stole me from the nursery,” Regina said. “He didn’t ‘steal’ you, babe. Well, maybe even though we were all in the same house and he wanted to have you to himself for a while. Couldn’t blame him for that. I found him in the rose garden under the apple tree, asleep with you strapped to his chest,” Cora explained.

Regina smiled. “Neither of you told me that.” Mal chuckled and kissed Rey. “Rey is a beautiful girl like her moms. She’s got the heart and soul of a dragon.” Regina heard dragon heart and soul and wondered if the stories were true: did dragons live among us in secret? Is magic truly real? Part of the new mother truly believed. “Child, your mind is turning. What is on your mind?” Mal asked.

“Are dragons and magic real?” Regina asked. The question came out without much thought and she immediately regretted it. Mal flashed Regina a smile that showed off two sparkly white fangs. “No…way. Mom did you know?” Regina asked Cora. Cora shrugged. “I found out after the engagement party and both Mal and Ingrid swore me to secrecy. Now that you know, I’m not held to it anymore.” The younger brunette mother couldn’t be mad at her mother. “Does this make Emma a dragon as well?” Mal nodded and Regina noticed the woman’s chest seemed to glow. “Your chest, it’s glowing,” Regina pointed out. “It’s my heart stone. Well, a scale on my skin that glows when I have strong emotions. Emma and Ingrid have heart stones, too.” Regina remembered Emma loved when she would touch her chest because it would elicit certain emotions. Now, she understood why. “If you’re dragons, then you can change into that form?” Mal nodded. “Yes, Rey will be able to as well. She has her own heart stone, too.” Regina walked over and smiled when she saw the heart stone. “Rainbow colored stone. Now, I’m Emma’s mate, but I don’t have a heart stone,” Regina explained. “Sometimes, dragon mates are humans. You are actually part dragon,” Mal explained.

Cora’s eyes fell to her granddaughter, fearful she’d lose Regina and Rey. “Mom, you won’t lose us. What is it?” Regina asked. Cora sighed. “Well, your father died protecting our family. There were threats against us. He told the town all we wanted was peace and not cause harm. Someone tried to burn us alive. Your father was able to save me, Lena and you before the flames and smoke engulfed him,” she explained. “He wasn’t the dragon. You are?” Cora nodded. “It should’ve been me and not him. Zelena blames me for his death.”

“Not anymore, Mom.” Mal, Regina and Cora searched for the source of the answer. It was Regina’s older sister, Zelena. The redhead went to Cora and hugged her so tight. “I don’t blame you for Papa’s death. Not anymore.” Cora hugged her eldest daughter. “What changed?” Lena handed over a book with the town’s, Falcon Haven, history. Cora looked up and smiled. “Some of the people saw what Papa did in order to save us all. You were only half transformed and he was able to carry you and me out and then he was trapped with Regina. You were ready to fly up and grab them, but Papa dropped Regina into your arms just as the flames took him. When I visited, I was recognized and I was told the fire was not accidental, it was arson. The arsonist, a nobody really, wanted our whole family dead. They acted alone and he’s serving life without parole. All of Falcon Haven really enjoyed our family. To really pin the fire on this low-life, he was sold the story that we all perished and there was no trial because he confessed during his arraignment. Falcon Haven knew the truth, but he didn’t and still doesn’t.”

Lena looked at the small infant and recognized her sister’s features. “Is…this my niece?” Regina smiled and Mal offered the infant to Lena. “No, I’m too scared,” Lena said. Regina hugged her sister softly. “You won’t hurt her. Please, she deserves to know her aunt,” Regina said. Lena nodded and sat down with Regina on the blanket with the others as Emma and Ingrid came from the staircase to witness Mal handing over Rey to meet Lena. Rey immediately knew who Lena was and gave the redhead a smile. “She’s smiling at me. Oh, dear me, she’s smiling at me. Am I holding her correctly?” Lena asked. Regina made sure Rey’s head and bottom were supported and nodded to her sister. “You both are fine. She might squirm, but that’s because she wants to cuddle up to you,” Regina explained.

“May I ask something?” Lena inquired. Cora and Regina shared a glance before nodding to the redhead. “Who told you I was a jewel thief?” Lena asked. Regina raised an eyebrow. “We know you’ve stolen things in the past, sis.” Lena gasped. “I’ve never stolen anything in my life. It was that stupid ex of mine, Hades. He used me as a scapegoat. Each. Time. I never touched anything he stole and I was acquitted each time. Stealing always made me sick. I’ve actually partnered with Killian Jones for a fantasy-themed restaurant. We have two opened, one in California and the other in Vancouver, Canada. They’re three-story buildings. The top floor is a bar and restaurant, the second floor is family-oriented and has a playground in one part of the floor and the ground floor is a dinner theater,” Lena explained.

Everyone loved the idea of the theme restaurant. “You know? I think that’s what this little town needs. A themed restaurant. A little magic and letting them know magic exists,” Ingrid said. “I think it’s a way to get us out of hiding,” Emma added. Lena smiled. “Falcon Haven is similar to Storybrooke. I’m not surprised you chose here to live, sis. I think I can convince Killian to open a restaurant here. If the chain becomes a bigger success, we might sell it, but in the selling terms we will make sure that nothing gets changed, everything stays the same,” Lena explained. Regina’s opinion of her sister changed and she was glad of it. Rey squirmed to cuddle, like she warned Lena and Lena held a tiny to kiss it. “Hi little sweetie. Cuddle all you want. I love you so much already.”

Rey cuddled more and Emma sat with Regina while Ingrid sat with Mal. Regina’s family was finally complete with her sister back. “Lena, this is my wife, Emma,” Regina said. Lena chuckled. “I know, I snuck into the wedding to watch you get married and left after everyone else did. The priest stayed behind to talk with me. I told him I was your sister and came to see you get married and did it in secret. He asked why and I told him it was too keep everyone safe, which was the truth. Hades threatened if I made my presence known, he’d kill you all and this little one would never see the light of day. I stayed away even after hearing about the surprise pregnancy. The threat was still ‘live’ then. Hades is dead now. I was tired of his threats and when he threatened all of you…including Mal and Ingrid, I lost it. I told him to shut his mouth and not threaten my family. He didn’t have a hold me anymore and he tried to choke me. What he forgot was I had a gun on me. I was able to grab it off my hip holster and I emptied my clip into him. I had to. I was scared he’d get back up and finish me.”

Cora immediately hugged her eldest daughter and Rey made noises when the two separated before Regina hugged her sister. “You’re here and he isn’t, that’s what matters,” Regina said. “Killian found me in that house, staring at Hades’ lifeless body. He was a detective and the evidence was self-defense and the judge saw it as much as well. My gun returned to me and I left that house in London. I came back here and Killian followed and we started a new journey together. I told him this journey to find you all had to be on my own.” Everyone understood, including Emma and her parents. Regina wondered how old she was when the fire happened because she vaguely remembered. “How old was I when the fire happened?” Regina asked. Lena and Cora sighed before the answer came. “You were two years old. I was four,” Lena explained.

Everything made sense. Regina didn’t have many memories of her Papa…Papa Bobby. “What was Papa’s full name?” Regina asked. Cora smiled at the memory of her long-lost husband. “Robert Gold. Why do you ask, sweetheart?” Regina shrugged. “Rey seems to have hints of gold in her dark eyes. I might be imagining it, but has anyone else seen it?” Ingrid, Emma, Mal and Lena smiled. Cora was confused. “What is it?” she asked. “Rey does have gold in her dark eyes. I think your late husband found a way to show his love once again,” Mal said. “Impossible, he died all those years ago,” Cora said, denying what she saw in the infant’s eyes. “Cora, your husband sacrificed himself for his family’s survival. You are his mate. You must’ve known he had magic?” Ingrid explained.

Cora looked at her granddaughter and then shivered, knowing Bobby was visiting. “Cora, you know I had light magic. When I passed away, my magic joined nature once more, waiting for a descendant to join itself, too. This is my way of saying ‘I’m still here.’” Cora was crying silently and she reached for Rey. Her eldest daughter willingly handed her over. “Bobby’s magic is bound to her now. She is dragon and magical.” Regina understood. “Papa visited to tell you, that’s what the shiver was,” she said. “Yes, that’s what it was. Gods, your father always had a way with words.” Everyone chuckled and the infant went to sleep. Lola joined everyone after nap in the study and was weary of the newcomer until she recognized Regina and Cora on Lena.

Regina felt at peace, knowing what happened at Falcon Haven and knowing that magic and dragons were real. She also felt ecstatic that her sister was at arm’s length again. Now everyone could watch Rey grow up and help her when she was confused. Now Regina felt whole again, happy.


End file.
